


ATypical Night

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Background Angst, Bara Sans (Undertale), Casual Violence, Crossdressing, Fluff, Humor, Injury, M/M, Mafia Boss Black, Misgendering, Suggestive, Violence against a minor character, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: Black's informant tells him where a person of interest is hiding out. He goes to get his money back and to break a few bones in the process.(The title is not a mistake or a misspelling.)





	ATypical Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little idea that I wanted to play out. It's nothing too special, just an idea or two. I got a little lost in the worldbuilding (again).
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Black was bored. Music was playing softly in the bar, a nice slow song if it could catch Black’s attention. People were milling about, talking to one person or another. Black sat in the VIP section, sipping at a small glass of wine. The sour taste sent a small shiver down his spine. He took one look at the drink before dismissing it.

A waitress came and took it the glass. She didn’t ask if he had wanted anything else, she took the glass and skittered past his bodyguards, Mutt and Slim. They leered down at the poor human girl as she passed. Black didn’t care whether or not they played with the help, as long as they didn’t make a mess. Black glanced toward the door briefly. He called the girl back to get them two glasses of whiskey.

The glasses came not two minutes later. He glanced toward the door one more and sighed. Where was that bastard?

Black growled under his breath. He thought about getting up and hunting that man down, but that would be very undignified for someone like him, someone of his status. He sat there and stewed a bit longer. It was after he finished the second glass of whiskey that the person he had been looking for had arrived. It was that lazy, laid back one.

With a blink, the other had appeared in the VIP section. He tipped his hat at Slim and Mutt who just nodded with grins. Sans was wearing a little blue suit that looked like it belonged to a toddler who was named the ringbearer at a wedding. It was almost adorable if he didn’t charge so high.

“’eya, Blackberry,” he greeted. Black’s teeth grit, but he bit back any snide remark.

“What news have you brought, Sansy?”

Sans’s grin grew for a second, before settling down. “the usual. a little tidbit of information you might like. it’s about a certain person you’ve had… dealings with recently.”

Black cocked a brow. “Who?”

“just a little fluffy tailed bastard that owes you some money.”

Black considered the other for a minute. Did he really want to deal with this tonight? Black glanced at the door and then back at his two empty drinks. A few more moments of deliberation, he decided.

“How much should I pay you?”

“considering the holiday? just buy me a drink and we’ll call it even.”

“Holi- Oh. Right. It is the fourteenth, isn’t it,” Black mumbled. Great. That made him feel loads worse. He shot a brief glare at the doorway. He was going to have several words with that bastard once he found him. “Alright. I’m feeling up for a bit of stress relief. What would you like?”

“if you don’t mind, i’m looking for that hard stuff tonight,” Sans said. Black could see that his smile instantly become fake. A sad look came over Sans, even if his grin didn’t show it.

“Right. MTT isn’t exactly being subtle of what he was doing with his boyfriend tonight,” Black hissed. He really needed to go show that damned robot a thing or two, but Sans would never allow it. He loved his brother too much to hurt him like that. “Well, if you need any company or someone to watch over you, I’m sure my brothers would be more than willing to give you their time.”

Sans smiled softly and shrugged, “only if they can handle me. i’m not sure how bad i get once i’ve got a hold of absinthe.”

“You are just trying to break my wallet, aren’t you?”

“i know you’re good for it.”

Black thought about saying no. But, Sans looked like he really needed it. Sighing, he replied, “Have Silk put it on my tab. She’ll limit you to the one and maybe let you charge some beer and some snacks.”

“great! The blue cottontail is at the dive on the corner of ninth street,” Sans informed. “i’ll try to be on my best behavior while i’m here.”

“You better, otherwise you are going to pay for everything,” Black warned. He stood up and picked up his coat. He was going to need it for the upcoming conversation he was going to have. “Mutt, Slim, I’m stepping out for the night. Make sure to accompany Sans while I’m gone. I will call you if I have any trouble.”

“you might, considering the dive that cottontail is at is now in the Edgelord’s side of town,” Sans muttered, checking Black’s abandoned drinks for any sip leftover.

Black paused, feeling his anger rise. So that’s where the bastard was. He put on his jacket, irritably. “I didn’t know that Edge had expanded his territory after Fallen was dusted.”

“he did. nearly took over the entire territory,” Sans said, draping himself lazily across the chairs. “but, i’m sure his dog will let you in anyway. he practically drools over the mention of you.”

Black pretended not to hear that last part. He didn’t want to acknowledge it. Otherwise, Sans might actually think it was okay to talk about it. Instead, he shot the lazy, overcharging bastard a glare. He heard Sans chuckled as he turned away and stomped out of the bar.

The place on the corner of Ninth Street was a club of all places. Why did the city allow a club to be placed here in the middle of a school district? He would have to pull some strings and convince Edge to turn this place into something a bit classier. Black strode up to the door. When he approached the door, the bouncer stopped him.

“I need to see ID,” he said.

Black’s brow twitched. “Do I look like a fucking kid, you sad sack of horse shit?”

“Uh… Yeah. You do.”

Black really wanted to take a bat to this guy’s kneecaps. He pulled out his phone and texted Edge, waiting expectantly while tapping his foot. Not five minutes later, Edge threw open the door. He had to duck a significant amount just to get through the doorway. The skeleton stood at a terrifying nine feet tall. Black would never admit that he did feel horribly small compared to him. Standing only at five feet and two inches tall, he was sore about his size.

“Hello, Black,” Edge said through gritted teeth.

“Edge,” Black replied.

“Get in here.”

Black smiled and strode passed him and the bouncer, making sure to square his shoulders and hold his head high. He couldn’t let people think he was just anybody. He owned half the city after all. Edge owned the other half now that he’d taken up Fallen’s old territory. The giant skeleton followed him inside and gently ushered him into a private room.

“What on earth brings _you_ here?” Edge nearly hissed.

“I think you know that by now just from your tone alone,” Black replied. He let his jacket fall off his shoulders and into his chair as he made a show of making himself comfy.

“He isn’t here.”

Black balked, straightening up. “What do you mean he’s not here?!”

“He’s gone for the time being on an errand. As for your other little problem… I’ve sent him to another room in order to ensure you don’t frighten away my business. But, make no mistake, if you bring trouble here again, I will not hesitate to throw you out on your sorry ass and prohibit my brother from speaking to you for the next month,” Edge informed, hissing out that last bit.

“A little excessive. I didn’t bring trouble; I followed it. But, I understand where you are coming from. I will make sure to have my men take care of the problem next time.”

“Why didn’t you do that in the first place?”

“A small personal vendetta. The guy stole from me.”

“Fair enough. He’s in the back room with some entertainment. I’ve kept him busy, but he’s hired some goons to guard the door.”

Black grit his teeth. If this bastard thought he was going to use Black’s money to become a bigshot, he got another thing coming. Black stood up and reached over to the railing bars. With little to no effort for him, he ripped one off. Edge cringed at the noise and glared down at the smaller monster.

“You’re paying for that, you little shit,” Edge growled.

“Sure thing, I’ll get with you tomorrow to repair the damages. For now, I’ve got a head to bash in.”

“The room has carpet.” It was a clear warning that he shouldn’t get blood on it. Black sneered.

“You really didn’t make this easy for yourself, did you?”

“I mean it Black.”

“I’ll clean it myself if it happens. I’ll talk to you later, Edgy,” Black said and blew a mock kiss at Edge as he practically skipped down the stairs.

Black practically bounced his way over to the room Edge had stashed the asshole. There were indeed two guards stationed at the door. Very suspicious noises were resounding from the room and Black was tempted to roll his eyes. Then the actual guards caught his eye. He knew these guys. He kicked them loose after _convincing_ them to pay him back some money they owed after their honeymoon. Black frowned when they stopped him from entering. Looking them up and down, he gripped the bar a little tighter.

“Do you guys really want to stand in my way?” he asked. It took them all of five seconds to realize who Black was before they began to visibly sweat. Without a word, they stepped aside. “Thanks, boys, I’ll make sure to send you some roses for the favor. Shame to be working tonight of all nights after all.”

If they said anything, he didn’t hear it. He was too concerned with a certain blue cotton-tailed prick that needed to pay him back his fucking money or else. Black had a good feeling it was going to be one of those days where it’s the latter. He pushed open the door and saw his prize. His teeth audibly ground as he watched the bastard stuff some money in some dancer’s panties. It would be okay if it were one. One was perfectly normal.  But using his money to spoil _four_ girls was fucking excessive and Black was going to make him pay.

Straightening himself up, he stepped inside. He was going to enjoy this dammit.

“Aw, Peter, I didn’t know you were going to be having so much _fun_ here. And without me,” Black said as he acted like he was hurt.

Peter cursed and jumped up and away from the girls. They all looked visibly annoyed with the disturbance.

“The fuck are you doing here?!”

“Who is this bitch?” one girl asked.

“She better not be your girlfriend,” said another.

“Or your wife.”

“None of the above ladies,” Black drawled. “Just a very upset man that he owes money to.”

“You can’t just walk in here-“ That girl’s mouth got covered up really quickly by another’s hand. Their eyes widened as Black began patting his palm with the rod.

“I suggest you girls get out of here before you see something you shouldn’t,” Black snarled, his eyes glowing purple. He tilted his head to the door, motioning for them to get out right them. A couple were hesitant before going.

One had stopped at the door and asked the guards, “Aren’t you supposed to be protecting that dickhead from people like that skeleton bitch?”

Black snapped around to look at them both, “I don’t know. Are either of you really willing to _get in my way_ right now?”

He apparently scared them enough, because she scrambled away from sight and the guard just politely waved and closed the door. There was a resounding click of the lock before Black advanced. Peter ran about while Black slowly stepped closer. When he noticed that there was no other way out, that he’d effectively cornered himself, he turned to Black with pleading eyes.

“Black, sir, please, you gotta understand,” he pled. Black raised the metal bar, ready to swing.

“Where’s my money?” Black hissed.

“Well about that-“

“Do you have any fucking idea what you stole from me?”

“It was just a couple hundred!”

“Yeah! For my brothers’ birthday gifts! I had that money fucking put away for something special and now I have to budget more out of _my_ money!” Black growled. “So you better be coughing up some bills or you’re about to lose your patellas!”

“My…. What…?”

Black rolled his eyes and swung the bar at the blue rabbit’s knees. Black hissed when the bar vibrated from the impact, sending the vibrations up his arm. He quickly summoned padding for his hand while listening to Peter scream. Crumpling like a sheet of paper to the ground, Peter clutched his shattered knee cap.

“Where’s my fucking money?!” Black demanded.

“I’ll get it back! I promise I’ll get it back! I’m sorry!” Peter cried, tears streaming from his eyes. Scowling, Black swung for the other kneecap, accidentally missing and hitting the guy in the arm. This time he yelped and fell onto his side, he curled up in the fetal position and covered his head with the other arm.

“You better, you fuck. I know where you are at all times, so you better be getting me that money,” Black hissed.

“I will… I will…” he repeated over and over.

“Will you? I don’t find that very convincing.” Black hit the wall right above Peter’s head.

“I WILL! I promise!”

Black smiled, his sadistic side really coming out. “That’s better.”

The door opened a second later, Black only glancing back at the door. A large form squeezed through the doorframe, having to duck a little to get inside without hitting their head. Black gasped, dropping the bar instantly.

“what’s with all the commotion in here?! you fuckers better not be causing trouble in Boss’s pace!” Red warned with a snarl.

“Red!” Black practically squealed and ran over to the giant skeleton. He wrapped his arms around his big middle and hugged him tightly.

“woah, whatcha doin’ ‘ere, babe? i though ya were stayin’ in tonight,” Red asked, looking over the room. “what’d he do ta piss ya off?”

“Well, I was staying in until a certain someone never showed to see me. Then Sansy showed and I had to take care of his lonely ass. I decided to go out when I heard that a certain thief had been seen in Edgy’s new place. Don’t worry, I already asked him if I could do this. I didn’t get blood on the carpet this time!”

“’ey! good fer you! i’m real sorry ‘bout earlier, sweetheart. Boss had me on a small errand that ended up running late,” Red said, taking Black’s hand into his own and placing a small kiss on it. “come on, let these guys handle him. let’s go home for now and just relax. i’ll even draw ya a bath.”

“Good, because you are going to make this up to me!”

“yeah, yeah. i know,” Red said as he walked Black out of the room. He threw a glare at the guards and nodded his head to the mess Black made.

“Because you never showed up, I had both of your drinks already.”

“but, you hate-“ Black shot him a pointed look. “-right. sorry, babe. i’ll take us home now. how does pasta sound?”

“Did Papyrus make it?” Black asked.

“nah. i did. he showed me how to though,” Red said. “hold onto me, sweetheart.”

Black’s eyes widened for a second before everything went black. Two seconds passed, and they appeared in Red’s living room. He removed his hands from Red to clutch at his aching skull. He hated shortcuts. He couldn’t complain too much, though. He didn’t have to bother with the long ride back to Red’s place or his own. He just had to deal with a headache for about ten minutes.

Red pulled him close and pet his skull. He rubbed Black’s temples to help alleviate the pain. He cooed little praises and comforting words to Black as he tried to help.

“i’m sorry, sweetheart. I know you don’t like that way,”

“It’s alright, Red. It’s fine. I’m fine. It was better than finding a ride and sitting in silence on the way back here.”

“heh. you’re right,” Red said, placing a little kiss on the crown on Black’s skull. “come on, i gotcha a little surprise.”

“Oh really now? What sort of surprise?”

“it wouldn’t be a surprise if i told ya,” Red chuckled, grabbing Black by the hand and then pulling him toward the kitchen.

The lights were turned off and the table was set with little candles. A bottle of whiskey and a bottle of wine sat on the table while. Two plates sat empty while a pot of spaghetti sat nearby. Red walked over to the microwave and took out a plate of garlic bread slices that looked fresh.

“i made the garlic bread myself,” Red stated proudly, turning to offer one to Black. Black took one. It was a little cool now, making Black wonder how long Red had been out. He bit into it and felt comfort wash over him at the nice homecooked meal.

“It’s fantastic, love,” Black replied with a smile. “Why don’t we take this romantic dinner to the living room? We can watch Netflix and cuddle.”

Red flushed instantly at the idea. Black _was_ being a bit more forward today. He was tired, and he just wanted to have Red close to him. So Red used his magic to move everything to the coffee table while they curled up in the curve of their sectional. He let Red pick the move while he munched on the garlic bread. He was perfectly content where he was.

Black was dozing just a bit when he heard the chime of his phone. Checking it, he caught a picture of his brothers and Sans cuddling up in Black’s bed along with a very suggestive message. They were taunting him.

“Red…”

“snrk… huh? wha?” Red asked, apparently having already dozed himself.

“Take out your dick. I need to take a picture of you fucking me.”

Red’s face turned crimson as he balked, “WHAT.”

“My bros are being dickheads and fucking Sans in my bed. I wanna scar them for life.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I don't think I am going to be continuing as much as I would like to. Please let me know what you think in the comments! I do not bite. I cherish every comment.
> 
> If you would like to get keep updated on when stories come on check out my Twitter: @sxh1417. You have to have your BIRTHYEAR public in order to follow me on there. That's the rules, if you break it, you will be BLOCKED with no hope of ever being unblocked. Please do not bug me on other sites to be unblocked either.


End file.
